


A Pocket Full of Posies

by ASSphyxiate_My_Soul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSphyxiate_My_Soul/pseuds/ASSphyxiate_My_Soul
Summary: A mission to obtain a new agent for Talon goes awry, and Gabriel finds himself torn between wanting to fight Hanzo Shimada and wanting to love him. When it all comes down, his indecisiveness will form the greatest challenge the Reaper has ever faced.Will add other pairs as they are mentioned. (Errors because I type everything in one go and don't proof read because I'm impatient.)





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel couldn’t say that he enjoyed the hunt. The chase, the violent clashes when his men caught wind of their prey. There was nothing, no exhilaration nor excitement. No feeling for the corpses of the Talon agents assigned to him, stuck with arrows or left with wounds from arrows reclaimed. His mission this night, he thought to be boring and predictable. Another round of capture a potential new agent and bring them back to be ‘convinced’ to join their ranks.

To be honest, the most appealing prospect of this, that Shimada Hanzo had incredible skill, and after enough reconditioning depending on his eagerness, would be a capable peer, rather than another poor sod to end up as cannon fodder. 

For the third time this night, he heard the distant crackle of gunfire, and the shouts for back up over the comms. Leaving this to the foot soldiers wouldn’t get them anywhere fast, and Gabriel was keen to wrap this up. 

Willing his form to dematerialize, black smoke moved at his command, winding through the streets like a ghost, neither seen nor heard until he came upon the scuffle. All but a few of his men had already been taken down, some still alive, groaning in pain from arrows that had struck them in non-vital areas. Those who were still whole and alive exclaimed in relief that the Reaper had come to their aid. Surely this fight was theirs now. 

Reaper ignored them. They were in no way useful to him now. Focusing on his surroundings, he could not see where the archer might have gone, but he didn’t need to. He could smell him. Not fear, but his sweat, the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He was coiled, ready to strike or flee. He could hear him. His breathing, steady and even, trained to the point where it would be impossible to tell he was at all under any strain from the pursuit. He could hear his heart too though, beating hard and fast, pumping blood through him to keep him going, the only thing betraying him. 

And there he was! Around the corner of a building not at all marred with arrows or bullets, perhaps believing he had a moment to breathe. With a smirk hidden behind his mask, Reaper made his way towards the place, his form already fraying at the edges. He would suffocate the archer until he passed out, making it easier to restrain and capture him. 

Just as his tendrils of shadow reached towards the hiding place, he heard a scuffle, the scratching of feet going upward, a bestial cry in a language he did not know, and then blue light. Blinding light surrounded the dead man and all the Talon agents who cried in fear and pain as it devoured them. Reaper’s cries were among them too, his voice surprising him almost as much as the pressure of the most excruciating pain he had felt in decades. 

His form bent in and out of shape against his will until his was forced onto the ground. The light began to fade, leaving the Reaper staring at the night sky, unable to move as his body reformed, limbs now whole, yet still twitching and shaking, his nerve endings alight. 

It was spring, yet he thought for a moment that there was snow falling. But he had no time to process this, as he heard the tell-tale thump of two feet landing on the pavement. Prosthesis. Had to be. Even armoured, limbs of flesh and bone could not take the impact from such a height. 

There were cautious steps, approaching the place in which Reaper lay, and then a face came into his view. Behind his mask, out of the archer’s scrutinizing gaze, Gabriel’s expression was one of shock and awe. He had seen the man in photos, but they could not compare to the real thing.

Warm skin, kissed by the sun from years on the run, years of travelling, fighting and training between the wilderness and civilization. His face was sharp, yet soft at the same time, framed by a lock of hair that had escaped the tie, or perhaps was kept out on purpose. In the dim lighting, he could see amber eyes perhaps, a golden brown, staring into the man below, curios and scathing all the same. 

And then, there was the sharp pinch of an arrow to his throat, a silent warning to stay away, before the archer disappeared into the night, as much a shadow as the reaper himself. 

Gabriel lay there for some time, the pain slowly fading as he processed those few seconds. He felt… strangely alive….

His laughter rang into the air, hysterical and unrestrained, echoing through the streets. HE FELT ALIVE! He needed to be consumed by that ethereal light once again! He needed to look upon the archer’s face again! He needed to….  
… keep Talon away from him. At least until Gabriel understood what had just happened. People changed when they came to Talon, and for the moment at least, Hanzo Shimada served a purpose greater to the Reaper than he did to Talon.

///

Hanzo Shimada felt uncomfortable and out of place without his bow. It was hidden safely nearby, as he couldn’t afford to take it into the store with him as he went to resupply. The left sleeve of his kyudo-gi was even pulled up, hiding his tattoo from the world. He didn’t need to call upon the dragons now at any rate, even if he could. For the moment they were resting, sleeping off a feast as it were, even if they missed someone. 

That was what ate at Hanzo the most. Someone had survived the dragons. Unless there was a Shimada among the agents of Talon already…. But any with the skill or will to fight had perished in the various hunts for Hanzo’s head. And… the other one, was within the ranks of Overwatch. Besides, he had seen Genji face to face, he knew what he looked like. And the build of last night’s assailant did not suit. 

With the thought of Genji, his mind turned to the cryptic invitation to join him. All Hanzo wanted for now was to stay off the radar, which was doable when he was only fighting assassins sent by the remnants of his clan. Now there was an entire organization after him. And while perhaps he did not like Overwatch as a whole, it would benefit him more to choose something to fight for, than be forced into fighting for something he didn’t like at all. 

And from the little information he did have on Talon, it wasn’t the sort of organization to give up. They would send more and more people to take him, and he wasn’t sure how long one man, even himself, could stand to fend them off. If the dragons were constantly at his disposal, then perhaps it would be simpler, but it would be some time before they were ready to feed again. He could stand to have someone at his back in the meantime. 

He would need to think on it some more after he had his bow in his hands once more, and he was somewhere peaceful and could at least pretend like he was relaxed. For now he watched his meagre collection of items travel along the conveyer belt to be scanned by the cashier. She asked him to pay, informing him of the amount as he already began to count out what he owed, when an arm passed him, offering a shiny credit card. 

“Here, it’s on me.”

The cashier took the card, not seeming to care as long as the transaction was made. Hanzo himself didn’t move, instead waiting for the payment to be accepted before he took his bag, thanked the cashier, thanked the stranger, and turned to leave. 

Stepping back out into the fresh air offered only temporary relief, for soon after, he heard someone approaching him. 

“Hey, wait a minute. I, uh… don’t think I caught your name.” His pursuer chuckled lightly, and Hanzo couldn’t fathom how he found this amusing.

This was ridiculous. The archer stopped, turning slightly to get a better look at this strange man. He was a little taller than Hanzo himself, brood shouldered with dark skin, and slightly darker hair. And eyes so brown they were almost black, and could swallow the other whole if he spent too long staring into them… so he’d better stop that now, and say something to hid the fact that he’d been ogling. 

“What do you want?” He spoke curtly, wanting to be on his way, his fingers itching to find the purchase of his bow once more. 

“Your name for starters. Then I was going to ask if you’d like to follow that up with lunch and a few drinks.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

There was a pause, the taller of the two taking a moment to perhaps reconsider?

“… Yeah… Yeah I guess I am.”

So, not reconsidering. But his words still slapped the archer in the face. This was not at all how he saw the day playing out. 

“I… What is your name?”

“Gabriel.”

Gabriel. Hmmm. It was a nice name. He wanted to say it but decided against it. He did however offer a smile. Between the recent skirmish with Talon, and his dilemma with Overwatch… It would be foolish to do something as trivial as go on a date. He could stand to be a little foolish. To take the day to pretend he was just any other person. And if this Gabriel was just another assassin sent by his family, or a Talon agent, then he would kill him like he had all the rest. 

“Very well… My name is Hanzo.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is sort of choppy. My concentration is all over the place and real life is a bitch. But I felt bad I hadn't posted anything on this in ages, so I did what I could manage. I hope you guys like it.

Hanzo's body was aflame, his arms and legs trembling from the over stimulation as dark hips snapped against his ass, again and again, driving lust into his over sensitive core. It was too much! So much that he wept into the pillow that barely muffled his cries, his knuckles white from gripping the poor sheets so fiercely. He wanted to pull away so he could breath, or be drawn in and suffocated completely by the man behind him, but scarred hands held him firmly in place, bruising his hips with the desperation in which they clung.

All too soon he felt that familiar heat build up in the pit of his stomach, the archer babbling a weak warning in a mix of Japanese and English. It did not matter as he was unable to stop his release, back arching as he bit into the pillow, a strained moan working its way through clenched teeth. Mere moments later, the warm voice of the other caressed his ears with a string of Spanish, a language he had never thought to learn, as his hips snapped forward one last time, and warmth filled the archer. 

Soon after, both men collapsed onto the bed, trying to catch their breath when the sound of laughter filled Hanzo's ears. When he turned his head to investigate, confused by the apparent amusement, a warm hand brushed across his cheek, fingers threading through his loose hair as the other's lips met his. Weary, unable to protest, the dragon complied and returned the gesture. It was when he felt fingers tenderly entwining with his own that he pulled away, his body protesting at the speed of which he sat upright, but he ignored it. He snatched his hand away, though the feel of the gentle touch lingered as if he had been burned. 

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked, propping himself up on his elbow as his expression shifted to confusion and concern.

Hanzo was unable to reply, instead averting his eyes and keeping the 'burnt' hand close to his chest. Dark eyes continued to stare before he felt the mattress shift as his companion sat up. His brow furrowed as his hand was taken in two, and a sweet kiss was placed upon it, thick, groomed facial hair tickling his knuckles.

"A couple of rounds of amazing sex, you're fine. But a little affection and you go shy on me?" And he was right, it had been amazing. He had never expected that introducing himself to the archer before would lead here, to a quaint little hotel room, rented in the spur of the moment.

They'd eaten an amazing lunch, with a few choice drinks on the side, enough to make Hanzo relax as their conversation seemed to have no end. And he said something, though he couldn't recall what, that made the Japanese man smile, brilliant white teeth showing as the corners of his lips curled upward. His eyes crinkled at the corners, dimples forming in his previously taut cheeks.

Gabriel had asked if he could kiss the Shimada. It was meant to end there, and yet it grew until they were borderline making out in their booth, bringing them to a point where they both confessed it had been a while since their last. Gabriel paid for their food, the cab ride, and the room, much to Hanzo's chagrin. But his complaints were soon silenced, and here they were.

Never one to back down, unless he stood to gain from it, Gabriel released the now relaxed hand, reaching up to cup Hanzo's cheeks and press for another kiss, which was returned with little reluctance. He resumed carding his fingers through that silky hair, admiring the gray hairs blending into black, and mourning the loss as it ended too soon. He wondered what the archer would look like if it were longer. Probably the same, just with longer hair.

The room was orange with the setting sun bleeding in through the curtains as Gabriel coaxed Hanzo back into bed with the utmost gentleness, settling down into a contented embrace. 

Worn out and finally relaxing, Hanzo dozed off against Gabriel's shoulder, his softened features oddly ethereal in the orange glow that slowly disappeared to be replaced with darkness. It was nice, allowing somebody else close like this, and if the archer agreed to see him again after this night, perhaps something would grow. He hoped he could get Hanzo to want to see him again. Not just for the sex, but for the smile, the warm body beside him, the vulnerability of meeting with someone who could incapacitate him.

At that thought, his eyes flickered to the bow, resting with the quiver on the room's table. Hanzo had recovered it on their way to lunch, but said nothing of it to Gabriel. He must have seemed respectful to not ask about it, but he already knew the reason the owner clung to it so, and was pleasantly surprised to have the other man relax enough to leave it on the other side of the room. 

Yet eyeing it now, he remembered the light that ate his men up and caused him such intense pain he thought he might finally die. Pain he had been denied for years, and yet this man gave it to him so easily, so thoughtlessly. He needed to feel it again, to battle the man who now let his guard down for him, not knowing that friend and foe are one and the same. And to make this battle happen, once, twice, a dozen more times!!! Gabriel had a plan.

///

Even though it had been a while since Winston had initiated the recall, the Gibraltar Base was still eerily empty as it waited for the handful of old agents to gather. Genji had been one of the first to arrive, only second to Tracer after his little detour to Hanamura. Zenyatta had urged him to force the confrontation with his brother and extend the invitation to join them. And even if he had forgiven Hanzo for the pain he had caused the younger dragon, there was an uncomfortable feeling in the bottom of his gut at the thought of working alongside him. 

He had forgiven him, yes. He was at peace with who he was now. But it didn’t mean there wasn’t the discreet hope that his brother disregarded Overwatch, allowing them to continue on their separate paths. Besides, he couldn’t afford to grant his brother so much of his discomfort right now. He needed to keep himself together, as the approaching drop ship brought some special passengers. 

One, a Korean soldier, gamer and idol, Hana Song. Young, but she had done her part to defend her home. When Jack was telling the agents already gathered about her, he noted that she was a show off and intensely competitive, but she worked well in a team, looking out for her team mates both on and off the field. When the media began blowing up over the recall and it’s many violations, she had been one of the first new agents to get in contact and sign up.

Much like her, another public face wanted in on the heroics. However his sign up had been a little different, and before the recall was made known to the public. It was a day or two after Genji arrived, and he had been in the conference room, helping Winston clean up some of the storage and dust that had built up in the disused room, when the monitors changed from their usual blue to a vibrant green, much like the green of Genji’s visor. 

They were greeted with a smiling frog and a text asking permission to talk with them. Confused at the polite hack, they let it through, though cautious, and found themselves having a video conference with Lúcio Correia dos Santos. He was all smiles and light and eager to join, openly explaining his own little vigilante missions against Vishkar. Jack had wanted to make sure that the DJ understood Overwatch wouldn’t be running those sorts of missions, and as an agent he wouldn’t be able to either, but once they had spoken, the old soldier said that he liked his spirit, and he’d fit in easily with everyone. 

Besides, it didn’t look like their usual medic would be returning at this rate, much to everyone’s dismay, and Lucio had a little knowledge of his own. He explained that as long as no one had a life threatening injury, then he was ok to help out with that, atleast until they could find a more qualified person. 

But neither Lucio, nor Hana were the reason for the cyborg’s restless bouncing of his synthetic heels. Every now and then his vents would open, allowing steam to escape so he could cool down. He’d always hated that his emotions could even affect the parts of him that were no longer flesh and blood. It was dangerous, and part of the reason he had found his way to Nepal. The monks there had done much for him, especially Zenyatta. But all of their teachings seemed inadequate now, as the drop ship docked. 

The omnic beside him chortled metallically in amusement, having spoken much with Genji on this matter leading up to their arrival at the base. It was all an ‘if’ scenario. But the night before, a single light on Winston’s map, pinging through a request for directions to one of the drop ship’s stops, that had Genji on edge. 

They opened up a conference call with the agent, and the Shimada had tried to hide meekly behind Winston. But the green glow his artificial body emitted betrayed him, and his name was called out in hopeful question. 

They spoke, though only a little with the lack of privacy, Genji trying oh so hard to hide his nerves. Afterwards, Zenyatta had given him one of those glowing metal orbs to hold, filling him with warmth and calming him down. He would be utterly lost without his master… Except for now he offered no help, sitting back, floating around obnoxiously as the door to the drop ship opened painfully slowly. 

And there he was, older than when he last saw him, rougher definitely. His smile was the same, greeting everyone there with confidence and kindness. That stupid belt buckle was the same too, aswell as the hat, both showing wear and tear, but still obviously well looked after. He had always been so sentimental. 

The serape was new however, replacing the much smaller bandana he had once sported. It was thick and dusty and worn, barely hiding the scratched up chest plate. Conflict had followed him to the ends of the earth and back again it seemed, yet still he returned to help? Genji felt bad he had never been able to do anything about the zeros on his name. 

And then before he had a chance to even think his name, his eyes found the metal arm. It was new and strange to him, catching the light in a way that made him uncomfortable. The last time he had seen him… it hadn’t been there. Neither had his real hand.  
“… Genji?”

His gaze was drawn away from the hand to the eyes of the cowboy who now stood before him, keeping a respectful distance, though Genji got the feeling he wanted to close the distance. He had always been that way.

“Mccree… Jesse… do you want to go for a walk?”

At this time, Zenyatta had seemed to disappear, off talking with the new arrivals. Even though a monk, he was still young, and desired to be around other’s his age. And that was fine. Genji needed to do this on his own. 

Together, he and Jesse slipped away, not far from the others, but enough so that it granted them some privacy. And as expected, it was the taller of the two who broke silence first, never one to deal with the quiet well when not on a mission. 

“That ten years passed so slowly, but now that I’m standin’ here next to you, it’s like each year was just a blink of my eye…” The metal hand rose, scratching the back of his neck as he chuckled nervously, his flesh hand rolling a corner of his serape between his fingers. 

“Ofcourse you’d break the silence with something cheesy.”

The taller male’s copper skin reddened with a blush as he smiled, giving a light shrug.

“I missed you is all. I can’t help being cheesy about it.”

Behind the mask, Genji smiled softly, hesitating before drawing close and embracing Mccree, who despite his surprise, returned It gladly, his arms folding around the smaller of the two easily, giving him a light squeeze. 

“I missed you too, silly cowboy.”

He felt the hold on him grow a little tighter, before he was released, though there was almost no distance between them now. 

“We talked lastnight, but now, face to face, are you really alright with this?”

Jesse had mentioned over the call, but reconciling with old friends. Fixing what was broken in haste. Genji knew what he meant, and it saddened him to think the other had dwelled on it for a decade, instead of trying to find happiness elsewhere, even on the run. Yet he was glad to be afforded this second chance aswell. They were sweethearts, and many things had transpired, one after the other, building up until they broke it off. This was their second chance, to see if they were meant to be apart, or if they were meant to be together. The feeling in his chest told him they were meant to be, the smile on the other’s lips, framed by a scruffy beard, making him want to hold on and never let go again.

But he reminded himself, it had been ten years. This wasn’t something to rush into. They needed to take this slow, work things out. But he was willing to work for this feeling.

Genji’s head dropped slightly, eyeing the contrast of their feet, dusty boots and chrome foot pads, before he looked up at Jesse again. This was ok. For now, this was safe. With that in mind, he lifted his hands and undid the required clasps, a slight sound of release disturbing the quiet as he removed his mask, letting the other see his scarred face. 

“Is this ok?” He asked, unsure. The last time Jesse had seen him without a mask, had been just after his final surgery. His limbs were deactivated while he healed, and his face covered in bandages that bloodied quickly as he strained to yell at the other to leave him alone. He had been so horrible to him in those last days….

A warm hand, flesh, not metal, caught his cheek, a calloused thumb running over the marred skin, much more pale than it used to be due to lack of sunlight. No words, but instead a kiss, chaste and gentle, and easily returned.   
Genji had spent many years healing, and this was hopefully the last healing he would need to do. He hoped it healed any wounds Jesse bore aswell. 

As the kiss ended, they stayed close, touching brows as their laughs mingled together. Everything was going to be alright.

“Genji!”

Lena’s voice called out, breaking the serenity of the moment, and the two men apart. Jesse eyed the smaller male, trying to recall when the mask had returned to his face.

“What is it? Is everything alright?” The cyborg asked, head cocking to the side.

“Yeah… But someone pinged us… They want to join up.”

“Why tell me? New heroes need to speak with Jack.” Now this was confusing. While Jack wasn’t their strike commander any more, most of them still looked to him to make some decisions. And if Jack wasn’t available to give the job interview, then Winston took over. Genji had no commanding position nor did he desire one. 

“Yes well… this is… difficult. It’s your brother.”

///

Hanzo cleared his throat, adjusting the collar of his kyudo-gi. All the marks left on his skin were covered, and in places easily hidden, but he was still paranoid that even one was visible.

He’d woken through the night, a curse of having fallen asleep before the sun had set, and to his surprise, the other, Gabriel, had still been there, not slipping away at the first chance. While he preferred to keep that night as a simple one time thing, he had felt some elation upon waking next to someone. He felt oddly safe like that, not a feeling he was used to since his clan had set a price on his head. But the other seemed to help him forget about all of that. It was foolish to let himself indulge in it, but he’d always excelled at being the right amount of foolish at the worst of times.

At any moment, an assassin could have barged in, or Talon and that mercenary clad all in black. Instead of bracing himself for an attack or preparing to flee, he let Gabriel guide him to the shower where they spent more time exploring one another further than actually bathing. After which he let the other walk him back to the bed where they came together, now with some desperation. They couldn’t hide in that little hotel room forever. 

While Hanzo dozed again, Gabriel did leave briefly, returning with coffee and a small variety of hot food for breakfast. Hanzo could have left then, instead of dozing lazily, body blissfully numb and satisfied. The other noted on this when their conversations dwindled off into silence. He said he had expected the archer to be gone when he got back. But he was glad he stayed.

They spent the morning relaxing, and talking about what they were going to do, both reluctant to leave this safe space.

Hanzo found himself giving in and telling the other about his current troubles. The assassin’s he needed to evade and fend off were becoming tiresome. The attack from the shady terrorist group, Talon, trying to capture him and take him in. He admitted, maybe to Gabriel, maybe to himself that he was scared. He’d heard rumors in the underground about mental reconditioning happening within Talon’s ranks. He didn’t want his mind to be played with. And then of course, the long lost brother he still wasn’t sure about. But he had received an invitation from him to join Overwatch, and fight for a cause. Gabriel listened to him earnestly, his undivided attention helping the archer relax as he spoke. It was the most he’d spoken at once to one person in years, and afterwards, it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Gabriel asked if it was ok to give his own opinion on the matter, and not needing to think much on it, Hanzo allowed him. He didn’t pull away this time when the other took his hands in his, fingers locking together. The intimacy was nice, Hanzo had decided, and he could easily get addicted despite his better judgement. 

The taller of the two made it clear that he didn’t like Overwatch, saying he didn’t like it when people claimed to be doing something good, but hid things from people. But he’d rather see Hanzo have people, other heroes at his side, fighting with him and protecting him from the assassins and Talon. Besides, within a group like Overwatch, it would be easier to slip away and meet up with each other. Better than looking over his shoulder forever, and better than being brain washed and forgetting him. A few lighthearted comments got them both laughing, and Hanzo admitted he would like to see Gabriel again, and see where this could go.

Regardless of the choice Hanzo made, at that confession, Gabriel decided they needed a way to contact one another. So a mobile phone for each of them was in order. Hanzo had to protest at the amount of money the other had thrown around the past 24 hours, but he was waved off. Gabriel said he was in a comfortable position financially, and like Hanzo he wanted to see where this would go. Hanzo no phone, as determined when the only belongings apart from his clothes were a gourd and a bow. And Gabriel had never had the need for one until now. 

The archer was reluctant at first, but neither knew when they would be able to meet up again, and having someone to confide in every day would be something of a lifeline. 

At the store, Hanzo eyed older models, flip phones with analogue screens. He thought it more practical. But when Gabriel said he was happy to ‘splash some cash’, he meant it, bringing forward the latest camera phone, one magenta, one gold. Did he even care that he was spending all this money on some guy he just met? A feeling of guilt settling in his gut, Hanzo took the gold one, turning it in hand and inspecting it. He would need some time to figure out how to work this device, since he hadn’t had something like this since he was younger. The last one he had was thrown into the pond because he’d been sending Genji pictures of cats for days on end. All of them fat cats with the word ‘Bode’ written on them. He didn’t think it was funny now, but back then he thought he was hilarious. It wasn’t long after that… 

With a sigh, Hanzo had asked why they needed camera phones, only to receive the cheekiest smile from Gabriel. Blood rushed to his face and he delivered a fairly deserved punch to the arm, which the other just laughed away. After that, still not wanting to part ways just yet, Hanzo said he needed to return the favor for all of the money the other had spent, wanting to buy something for him. But with the money he had on him, he could afford only an ice cream each. Sitting on a park bench, watching his melt, he felt bad he couldn’t do something better. If he was still with the Shimada clan, money wouldn’t be something he’d worry about. Gabriel told him money didn’t matter, and the ice cream was awesome. Hanzo simply smiled in return and apologized, finally able to enjoy his own sweet treat. 

He didn’t know where they day went, but he had fun, smiling more than he had in what seemed a lifetime. But there was only so much stalling either could do and eventually there came reluctant goodbyes and trading of numbers. Before they left, Hanzo caught a picture of Gabriel to use as a contact photo, but unlike him, the taller man had to choose from over one hundred pictures of the Shimada taken since getting the phone working. Many had been taken without Hanzo’s knowledge, and he scowled when he was shown all of Gabriel’s favorites, which naturally he hated. 

All said and done, Gabriel leant down, making Hanzo bitterly aware of their height difference, delivering one last kiss. A day. That’s all it took for Hanzo to know he’d be seeing him again, no matter what. 

Parting ways hurt, as if he was leaving someone he’d been with forever, and he cursed himself for growing attached so easily. But when alone, he knew what he needed to do to be able to see Gabriel again. He needed time enough to see what would come of this. If this was just a fling between a fugitive and some random guy happy enough to wave his cash around. He hoped that didn’t make him seem like he was doing it for those reasons… He hoped Gabriel didn’t think of him like that. He knew he didn’t… but there was still the nagging thought at the back of his mind. 

Nevertheless, come nighttime, he slipped into an office building, for what company he didn’t care. It was lightly on security and that’s what mattered. He hunted for a conference room, and when he found one, opened a conference call with the Gibraltar Overwatch base, waiting a few minutes before his call was let through. He fought the butterflies in his gut and introduced himself. He hoped this would work.

///

It had a few days since Gabriel had parted ways with Hanzo, in which he’d only been messaged by him a little. He didn’t mind, just happy to hear from him at all. Everytime he got a message, he felt like he was being shocked, and it was delightful. 

“Reaper. Do you have the target?” The sultry voice of Widowmaker echoed in his ear. She was annoyed, naturally. She hated failure, and both the museum and Russia had been such, both times working with him. The only mission she had seen success in recently was her solo op in London. Gabriel also despised failure, but thismorning, he was more than happy to disappoint, watching Hanzo Shimada from a distance, board an Overwatch drop ship, greeted by a smiling Tracer.

He could have caught him several times that morning, the archer seeming distracted and distant, pacing while he waited for the ship. But the Reaper was happy to observe from a distance, ignoring the sniper whining in his ear. If he caught Hanzo, he would be brainwashed and fight with them. Gabriel would feel neither the pain nor the pleasure the dragon had given him, and he couldn’t risk that. Not now. Not yet. 

“Target in enemy hands. Get back to the rendezvous…” He sounded pissed, but there was a smile behind the mask as he vanished, content with how things were playing out thus far.


	3. Chapter 3

“So you’re Genji’s big brother, huh?” 

Hanzo blinked, snapping out of his own little world to the call of the cowboy fanatic sitting across the table from him. At the larger man’s side, sat the younger Shimada, quietly picking at his rather small portion of food. He had made little attempt to speak or even look at Hanzo. And the archer didn’t blame him. Whether Genji believed he had joined them on an enthusiastic follow up of his invitation or not, the fact remains that he only joined for purely impulsive and selfish reasons, all of which causing him to feel anxious, on edge. 

“I… yes, I am… I am surprised he mentioned me at all.” He replied quietly, eyes drifting to his own barely touched food. His appetite was almost non-existent, contrary to his recent bout of feasting with a new friend. 

“Yeah, told us a little. Said he was glad to find you when he did, thought you were killed after what happened to him.”

“Jesse…” Genji’s voice joined them, a metallic hand resting on the gunslinger’s bulkier prosthetic. 

“Right… sorry. Just… It pisses me off what your clan did to ya both. Family don’t do that. I jus’ hope in time, Overwatch becomes the family it used to be, one that won’t push you out.”

Ofcourse Genji kept quiet about the truth of things, that Hanzo had raised the blade against him… ofcourse he would let this ‘family’ remain naive about what had transpired that night. Especially this man. Ofcourse he would protect him of all people from that knowledge. 

“I… thankyou…” Hanzo nodded stiffly, unable to look at either Genji nor the cowboy. 

Bzzt.

The archer blinked, looking to his phone, lit up with an alert to a new message. Saved by the bell. Or, by Gabriel atleast. Truth be told, his nerves calmed a little at the new message. The other had been silent for a few days, and it was a relief to know he hadn’t lost interest in Hanzo… 

Ignoring how butterflies formed in his stomach, he wrapped his fingers around the phone, and stood up from the table. 

“Excuse me… It was nice to meet you.” He said with a nod in Mccree’s direction. He spared a moment to look to Genji, as if for permission to leave. The cyborg looked confused before simply shrugging and offering a forced smile. He was trying, atleast. Hanzo could afford to do as much, offering a hesitant smile to the younger in return before he was gone, eagerly seeking the fresh air. 

He took a quick look around, before heading off towards the cliffs. Somewhere isolated and cool. 

“I dun’ think he likes me.” Jesse mulled, scratching the scruff on his chin. 

“Hanzo is… fine. He’s always been a little self-entitled.” Genji hummed softly, relaxing a touch more now that his brother had left the dining room. 

Jesse laughed and shrugged, chattering on with a new topic. Genji smiled at the cheerful nature of he brought to the table, when he paused feeling eyes on him. Nine blue orbs to be exact, staring at him, set upon the expressionless metal face, and yet knowing far more than he would like anyone else to know. After that little display, his dishonesty to the others… he knew his master would want to speak with him well into the sunrise.

///

Gabriel: How was the first day of being a hero?? Sorry for being quiet. WORK!!! D: 

Hanzo: It was strange. I think I prefer being on the run. And you don’t need to apologize. You shouldn’t have to put your life on hold to talk to me.

Gabriel: Can you send an emote so I get the tone of that sentence?

Hanzo: Do I have to?

Gabriel: YES!!! DO IT

Hanzo: …

Hanzo: :’(

Gabriel: THX! And don’t be down. HAVE THIS

Following the message, came an image file, which once it loaded, revealed a cat with it’s face in the camera, with a surprised look on its face. The archer instinctively smiled to himself, regretting ever having revealed to the other his weakness for cat photos. It was so silly and childish, but he couldn’t help it. 

“What ch’ya lookin’ at?” A bright, bubbly voice chimed into Hanzo’s thoughts, and he turned to see he was being joined by Lena, better known as Tracer. “Messaging that sweetheart of yours?” 

She had been inviting from the get go, all smiles and friendliness. On the flight to Gibraltar, he had told her his reasons for joining, but little more. She had replied in kind, saying she would have joined anyway, but it gave her all the more reason to fight with her girlfriend cheering her on. 

“Yes… he’s asking how things are going.” He said, looking back down to the phone, the cat photo still staring at him. He didn’t at all mind when the pilot sat beside him, scooching that touch closer. It was pretty chilly up here, and to be honest he welcomed the companionship despite his prior commitment to brooding in isolation. “It’s stupid… but I was feeling down, and he sent the cat photo to cheer me up.” 

“That’s nice of him love. Emily sends me photos of our dog whenever I’m down in the dumps.” She said, giving Hanzo a little nudge, smiling fondly at the thought of her own partner. 

“What does she think of you being with Overwatch? Is she going to join you here, or?” 

“Oh? No… Civilians aren’t allowed on base… too dangerous. But I’ll get to see her every now and then. We all get scheduled off time to go and see loved ones if we want. You know, dress up in civvies and pretend we’re normal… Some of us would probably just spend that off time on base, relaxing or training… Like Jesse, atleast until we can sort out that bounty on his head… Anyway, before there’s any question on it, if you want, we can try to work it out so our down time is lined up, and I can drop you off to see your guy when I go to spend time with Emily? Just works out better that way, right?” 

Hanzo blinked, having to first of all, process the load of information, before coming to his senses and realising it was really only a little information all dolled up. Lena cared about her team. And he was part of that team. The thought brought a smile to his face, and he nodded once. It was a good idea. Convenient even. 

The archer came to the decision that he really shouldn’t isolate himself, and so let the conversation flow through. He asked Lena about Emily. About her dog. About what she did before Overwatch ever existed.

Eventually though, the questions turned back around, and he was asked how he met Gabriel. He was hesitant, though eventually explained those strange couple of days to her, ofcourse leaving out the parts spent in bed… and in the bathroom…. 

As he spoke, she looked concerned, biting her bottom lip before touching his arm.

“Sweety, don’t you think he kinda sounds a bit like a stalker or something? I mean… he buys a phone for a guy he just meets? Pays for all that stuff… I just…. Are you sure this is a good idea…?”

Hanzo blinked, looking at her, brow creased, eyes wide. For a moment, he was a boy again, being chastised by his father. And then he was back in the now. He frowned slightly, clenching his jaw as he looked at the phone. He felt a heat in his chest, rising up his neck, and was reading to lash out with a defence, even though he knew how incredibly childish that would be… and how right she was about this… Even so… the happiness he felt just speaking to the man through text…

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t see him again… in this day and age, people shouldn’t give up on the chance for love. But just know I got your back if things go south. I’m here for whatever you need.” 

And suddenly the heat was gone, his jaw relaxed and he looked at the pilot once more, not able to process her level of understanding and supportiveness in such a reckless endeavour.

“I… thankyou Lena…” He smiled, leaning into the hug she gave him. It felt… nice to have support, even from only a very new friend. 

“No worries hun. We gotta look out for eachother, yeah. Anyway, let me have a look at him? Gotta know who I have to beat up if he hurts you.” 

Hanzo laughed, warm and true, before nodding, unable to refuse her as he handed over his phone, open on a photo of his ‘stalker’ with a surprised expression on his face with an ice-cream halfway to his mouth. 

Lena was silent for a bit, taking the image in, processing every detail, before she spoke again. 

“What’s his name?”

“His name? It’s Gabriel…”

She was quiet again, before looking to Hanzo again and smiling softly.

“He’s… I mean if I were straight, I’d be jealous.” She jested, jabbing Hanzo in the arm with a laugh as she handed the phone back. He thought for a moment that her usual mirth had left her words and actions, but he put that thought out of his mind, telling himself he was just imagining it.

///

“So you failed the mission, on purpose? Imbécile.”

“Ugh… yes. Only the second time. The first I was surprised by his dragons.”

“And then the lover boy got smitten? That over one hundred photos, Cabrón.”

Sombra was flipping his new phone around in her right hand idly, while her left flicked through the photos she had floating around her. His phone and all his photos, messages, and attempts at searching up information on the Shimada family, in the hands of a notorious hacker, and he couldn’t do squat about it, because Amelie would murder him if he pulled his hands out of her clutches now and messed up his perfectly manicured nails, painted with a fresh coat of black. 

She had asked him to join her for movies while she attended to their beauty therapy. He actually enjoyed this sort of down time with the girls, but if he had known it was all an elaborate plot to steal his phone from him and exploit him like this.

Let’s just say he was putting up the best fight that he could. Which meant he had his face set in a pout, huffing every time one of them said something about it. When his form started to shift, black smoke fraying his flesh, he received a sharp flick to the centre of his forehead. The smoke disappeared. He was back to normal.

“Now now, no need to tantrum. We’re not going to tell talon.” Amelie sight, content for the moment to release his hands, though he still dared not move them incase he put a mark on the still drying polish. He couldn’t die. But hell hath no fury… 

“Yeah, I wanna see how this turns out. Why cancel a perfectly entertaining show? Just keep us in the loop from now on.” Sombra grinned, dropping the phone on one of Amelie’s oversized cushions. “Although…. If we did let Talon induct him, we could do double dates.”

“Sombra…” Gabriel growled lightly, getting all too used to her tormenting him. 

The hacker chuckled and shrugged, assuring him she was just kidding before sitting down beside Amelie, throwing an arm around her waist. The sniper seemed entirely unfazed by it all, inspecting Gabriel’s nails to make sure they were dry.   
“If he hurts you, I’m putting a bullet through his head.”

She spoke as casually as if she was talking about what to have for dinner, and Gabriel had to double take, pretty certain he had already explained part of the attraction began because of the pain he was able to feel thanks to the archer.

And then it clicked, and he realized that the woman who felt nothing, apparently felt quite strongly about whether or not he had his heart broken, reminding him of a similar threat he made to Sombra on her behalf. 

He hadn’t approved at first, thinking their dalliance as counter productive. They were here to do a job. So he joined them for a lot of their little get togethers, a voluntary third wheel. Their friendships grew, and so did the relationship between the two women.

Eventually, he relinquished himself to the idea that despite the enhancements, brainwashing and being dead, they were still people. They had the right to do what they chose to do with themselves. But it was only now, since the night he felt the dragons, that he truly believed he himself had that right too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update while I have time. Merry Christmas everyone! And to those who do not celebrate it, I hope you're having a good day! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at slow burn stuff. That's why I didn't post a slow burn warning.   
> HAHA!

“You are unsettled.” 

Zenyatta's mechanical voice cooed into Genji's thoughts, knowing as usual when his pupil was not able to focus on his meditation, mind busied with other matters.

“I am trying not to be...” The cyborg muttered, though in truth he was hardly trying at all. 

“Is it your brother?” 

Ofcourse it was. What else could eat at him like this? 

“I had thought I had forgiven him... I had told him as much... I even believed it. I was calm, until I had my blade at his throat, and told me to kill him... All the anger, the hate... it returned. I wanted to kill him...” Genji paused, brow creased with a frown as he attempted to find the correct words. 

“You didn't though. You surpassed your anger and let him live.” His master's synthetic voice was always so calming, even in the worst of times. It did little now, but a little calm was all he needed.

“I was angry... but when he asked for death, he seemed to accept it, as if he was glad he had been bested... and I wanted to weep... I... had to provoke him... into feeling something. Into wanting to live. So I revealed myself. I invited him here. I both regret it, and look forward to fighting by his side once more... yet most of all, I'm scared. I'm... afraid that I might say or do something to make him harm himself. I don't want to see him walk onto the field and let the enemy end him. I hate him. But... I love him. I can't lose him, but I don't know how to reach out to him...”

“Perhaps the best way to reach out to your brother is to simply say hello... And I would suggest before the mission tommorrow. It wouldn't do to ignore eachother when you must depend on eachother.”

Genji smiled at his mentor, nodding in a resigned manner. Ofcourse Zen was right. He always was. Swallow his fears, take the plunge. Hanzo had been a recluse for years now, so it would be easier for the younger of the two to start a conversation. 

He had his friends. He had his lover. All he needed now, was to help better the future for both himself and Hanzo, so that they could BOTH leave the past behind them. For good this time. 

Once done with the morning's meditation and their talk, Genji decided it wouldn't do to leave these troubles to fester in his mind. If he was to make peace with Hanzo, it would begin today, and he had the perfect idea. An activity they had enjoyed much when they were younger. 

///

A warm laugh filled the kitchen, Jesse's good nature and kindness helping Hanzo relax in his new home over the past few days. He had found himself becoming fast friends with the cowboy, after a competitive sharpshooting competition during the archer's first training session with a group. 

He hadn't felt so driven to keep his skills honed in a while, and it wasn't even through threat to his life. Both men looked up however when the door squeaked, betraying the otherwise silent entry of the resident ninja. 

“What's up darlin~? Come to help clean up? You're a bit late.” Jesse laughed, hands still sudsy as he waddled over to the younger Shimada, planting a kiss over his face plate.   
“Goodmorning Jesse... Hanzo.”

Hanzo nodded in his brother's direction, a hesitant smile on his face. Jesse had told him that his brother spoke of him often, telling him tales of their childhood. There love for eachother had been without limit. His heart ached at the loss of their brotherly bond, and he thought perhaps it was possible to have it once more. He only hoped Genji thought the same. 

“Goodmorning brother... How... was your meditation?” Hanzo asked, unknowingly clinging a bit too tightly to the clothe in his hands. 

“It was pleasant. Zenyatta has suggested that I spend more time with you. I thought we could spar with wooden swords as we used to. It would be good for practice, and I could finally show Jesse that you are adept with more than just your bow.” There was a smile, easily heard in Genji's voice in his eagerness. He was excited. As he used to be when asking Hanzo to train with him. The elder of the two was never able to resist his brother.

The same could be said for now. He didn't answer right away, reluctant, uncomfortable at the idea of even holding an imitation of a sword. Eventually he sighed, and allowed a smile. 

“There is no better way to begin the day.” He replied, setting the towel aside. This was going to be hard, for both of them. Besides, what harm could come from brushing up on his skills. 

The three made their way to the training rooms, Jesse making easy conversation with both of them which would have otherwise been awkward. It was a blessing, until they passed some of the others, calling out and telling them what they were doing, earning themselves a curious entourage. 

It was then that Hanzo began to feel nervous, becoming distracted no longer contributing to the conversation. 

In the training room, his brother's shiny body was greatly contrast besides his singlet and slacks, tucked in just above his prosthetic knees. He hardly payed him attention, but now in this moment, he felt himself staring.

“Here, brother...” Genji's voice echoed in his mind as he was nudged with the handle of a wooden sword. He blinked back to the present, taking it in his hand, surprised at how familiar it felt to hold it so. 

“... I am ready... whenever you are, Genji.” Hanzo muttered, offering one last smile before he cleared his mind to focus on the training. Though his mask remained fixed in place, he was sure Genji's expression was the same before he positioned himself.

It started off simple, light. Each brother testing out their own restraints. But it did not take long to heat up, Genji laughing when he heard the others making bets on who would win. And it was if they were teens again, Hanzo's teeth flashing through a grin when the younger of the two proposed they put on a show. 

The more intense their sparring grew, the more engulfed in their own world Hanzo became, like flames licking at the edge of his mind, his skin shining with sweat, Genji's vents hissing as they released more often than normal. 

And then the elder of the two disarmed the cyborg, the wooden sword clattering to the ground. With Genji caught off guard, he took his chance, getting behind him and going for the killing blow, striking up and over.

His sword cut through the flesh of his kin seamlessly, blood spraying across the banner before them, desecrating it, and soaking Hanzo's enraged features. 

He heard a cry, their father's and his sword slipped from his fingers. The feelings of bloodlust and victory evaporating with the horror and realisation of what he had done. When his blade hit the ground however, it made a wooden sound instead of steel, and he was snapped back into the present. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

Genji was shouting at him. How was he to respond? What was going on. He was unharmed, saved for a sizeable ding in the plate of his armour. 

“Genji.... I....” 

“When I said put on a show, I didn't mean a re-enactment!” He was furious, his smaller body sizing up to Hanzo defensively. 

“Genji, be calm.” Zenyatta spoke, his student's vents working over time as his emotions affected him more than physical exertion. But it wasn't Genji who needed calming, a metal fist taking hold of the front of Hanzo's singlet, yanking him violently forward and further into his own confusion.

“What's he sayin'?! You're the one that did this to him?” Jesse's voice, so kind and warm before, suddenly became heated and dangerous like a wild beast, his flesh hand gesturing towards the cyborg, whose stance had chanced, adapting to the situation faster than his brother. 

“Jesse, it's fine.” He spoke, clearly still upset, though attempting to be the better man as he tried to calm his lover. It helped little though, a blow striking his cheek, knocking him off his feet. And then Jesse was on top of him, metal hand clenched around his through as he screamed words at him, about hate and anger, but it quickly became mumbles in the distance, the world blurring over, different colours and shapes attempting to pull away the snarling red.

For years assassin's had tried to kill him, but all it took was some cowboy catching him while he was stuck in-between past and present. This was fine. He didn't fight it. He had waited so long for someone to end it, he was almost grateful. And there at the edge of death, when the black started to fill his vision and sound didn't exist, he saw him. 

Standing there, waiting for him, holding out a hand with a broad smile welcoming him in... 

Tears fell from the lack of oxygen as he attempted to refocus, fighting to breathe as he clawed at the metal fingers with one hand, the other trying to push Jesse off. 

You coming?

“ A-aa... Ghh... abe......” He rasped out the man's name, hoping that somehow he could reach out to him from so far away. He had to see him again, atleast one more time before he died. 

“What... what did you say?”

The metal fingers loosened, removing themselves from his throat and he gasped, choking in the air. But it felt like it was too little too late, his vision swimming as he struggled to pull away. Jesse's voice rose again as he shook him, demanding answers, but silence and black engulfed the archer as he gave in, as if his fight had been for naught. 

///

He faded in an out, hearing people arguing in the background. Jesse. His brother. Lucio, telling them to keep quiet. Reinhardt, and even Jack... though Hanzo had seen little of him since he had joined.

Other times people were speaking in hushed voices, but closer to him. Sleep took him over before he could make out what they were saying. It always did. But he didn't care. 

///

Hanzo snapped awake, his world rocking back and forth, gentle, but hurried. Jesse was the first person he saw, a worried expression on his face. 

“Hey... Hanzo.”

“... What's wrong?” The archer muttered, the room dark as he became aware of the late hour. 

“Keep it down. Everyone's getting' dinner and we got about twenty minutes before Lucio comes to check on you.” 

So serious,what had happened? Hanzo frowned as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, catching his reflection in the mirror. There were bruises around his throat, blurry memories dancing across his mind. But they were faded, old. 

“How long have I been sleeping?” He asked, looking to the gunslinger. A green glow in the dark room caught his attention soon after.

“A couple of days. You died. Zenyatta brought you back. Lucio kept you stable, asleep with his music, so you wouldn't go into shock...” His mask was missing, and there was an apologetic look on his brother's face.

“... What's going on?” 

“We have to get you outta here. Jack's trynna stall, but Winston's on a war path. Big guy didn't know Gabe was alive and is determined to bring him in and face justice.”Jesse offered a smile, patting Hanzo on his shoulder. Understandably the archer flinched away, frowning slightly, the cowboy withdrawing his hand and muttering an apology. 

“Gabriel? I don't understand.”

“We thought it was a coincidence. That you were talking about someone else with the same name. But Lena told us she'd seen a picture on your phone. She would have said she was paranoid if it wasn't for the scars...” Genji tilted his head, waiting for Hanzo to process before he continued. “Gabriel Reyes was the former commander of the Blackwatch Division of Overwatch. Jesse and I used to work under him. Shortly after I left, the Swiss base was destroyed in an explosion. It was believed that Gabriel and Blackwatch were responsible. Everyone but myself and Jesse was either killed in the blast, or caught and sentenced. They all claimed they were innocent. The last person to see Gabriel was Angela Ziegler, and she told everyone that he was in pieces.” 

“If Gabe's alive.... there's got to be more to it than there appears to be. If he didn't do it, he's probably trying to find out who did. And if he did... then Angela is in on it... And if she is, then we have a shot at having some real answers.” Jesse seemed desperate, clinging to words that meant diplomacy and reason, but his voice wavered. Gabe meant something more to him than an old commander. 

“... So what does this have to do with me?” Hanzo shot a glare at the cowboy, not feeling at all regretful when he backed down. 

“Brother. We know you've been seeing him. Athena accessed your phone and they've pretended to be you, arranging a meeting with him.”

“I've seen him once!” The dragon exclaimed, though his heart constricted at the thought of Gabriel walking into a trap. Regardless of his crimes, real or not. 

“Once was enough for you to care though.” A new voice joined them, coarse and tired, with a hint of sadness. “Honestly I'd be more surprised if you didn't care about him.” 

It was Jack, standing in the door, face hidden behind his visor. There was a bag slung over his shoulder which he passed over to Hanzo when he entered the room. 

“Your gear. You have to meet up with him, warn him away. I'm off on a solo op. This will be your only chance .”

“And why are you helping?” Hanzo asked, something about the soldier's motives seeming off. It was too convenient. There was no answer, just a moment or two of a red glare, and then 76 was gone, off to prep his transport.

“... Gabe and Jack were married. 'fore Overwatch fell. Towards the end, tensions were high. They fought. ALOT. People started talking, suspecting Gabe was gonna go rogue even before the explosion. Guess they both played dead to escape...” Jesse muttered, scratching the back of his neck as he turned to leave. “Best hurry. Lucio's worried about you, so he won't dally.” 

The gunslinger left the room, leaving the two brothers alone once more.

“... Why me...” Hanzo breathed, feeling the weight of everyone's expectations settling on his shoulders. He should never have come here, just insisted on staying with Gabriel, or left him entirely. But it still felt... worthit. Gabriel was worthit. 

“They want you to go. To keep him safe.” 

“And why do you want me to go?”

“To be happy.” There was a pause, before the cyborg turned to leave. “Get to the hangar. Jack will be waiting with the drop ship. His solo op is real, so no one will be suspicious when he starts it up.”

And with that, he was gone, like smoke. Like he had been trained to leave since childhood. For a moment, Hanzo considered ignoring them all and staying. He was here now. He might as well commit to Overwatch rather than abandon it as soon as he had joined. But then he thought of Gabriel...

///

The bar groaned as Gabriel pulled himself up, chin touching the cool metal, the muscles of his back rippling as he kept himself suspended. 

Keeping fit wasn't really a necessity anymore, not that he cared to test the truth of it. But it helped deal with things. Anger for one, and nerves, when he had them. Which was years ago. But now, he was nervous. He was meeting the archer... Hanzo, the dragon... ethereal and beautiful and amazing and gorgeous.... and everything... 

He couldn't stop thinking about the man. He ached to feel the pain of his dragons, and so longed to face him in battle... yet, there was something about him that captivated the wraith. And he was so full of surprises. Gabriel never thought that he would be the one to suggest a meeting. 

His excitement had gotten the better of him, his form evaporating, his phone clattering to the ground and frightening Sombra. The crack on his screen served as a pleasant reminder of that blissful moment. A mere second, and he felt alive again. 

But as the days passed and the meeting grew closer, he grew nervous. What if Hanzo was calling it to end it. It would be like him to do it face to face so he could return the phone, not that he cared about that. 

He could kill him. Capture him and drag him to Talon. But those thoughts invaded his already fitful sleep, tormenting him with nightmares of the archer becoming the organisations latest plaything. 

So here he was, working out to distract himself from the thoughts. When his phone rang. Not message alert, but rang, as in phone call. This... was new. And the number... was new.

He dropped from the bar, landing with a thud thanks to his boots, and picked the phone up, regarding it before answering.

“Hello?”

“Gabriel! Gabriel is that you?”

“Hanzo? What's wrong? Where's your phone?”

“The meeting... it's not real... Going to Overwatch was a mistake. They know you're alive... I'm so sorry, if I had known before I would hav-”

“Calm down cariño . Calm down. Where are you? We'll go somewhere quiet and figure this out, ok?” 

“I... ok. Ok. I'm in London. I.. I don't have anyway out of town at the moment so it might take some time to meet.”

“No, no. London is good. I can be there in an hour. Meet me at the clock tower, ok.” There was silence in response. “Hanzo?”

“Shit... sorry, I was nodding.”

Gabriel chuckled softly, shaking his head at the silliness of it despite their current predicament. 

“You're adorable cariño . I'll see you soon.”

///

To be honest Gabriel half expected this meeting to be a setup. But there was Hanzo below the clock tower, dressed in civilian clothing, waiting diligently. He resisted the urge to approach him right away, taking some time to scope out the area, make sure no one was watching. After circling the square, inspecting the crowd several times, he deemed it safe, and approached the archer. 

Hanzo had been distracted, fiddling with the strap of his bag, large enough to hold his bow and quiver. But when he saw Gabriel, his face lit up, and the Reaper's heart made it known that it was still present. The taller of the two smiled, and unable to help himself, moved in for a kiss, a hand reaching to cup Hanzo's cheek, the other seeking the archer's tattooed hand, locking fingers.

There was a sense of relief as the dragon kissed him back, leaning into his hand as if he were touch starved, driving Gabriel to pull him into an embrace, breaking the kiss.

“I've already booked a room. We can talk there.” He muttered into the dark hair, pressing a kiss to his temple. Everything felt like it would be fine, now that he was able to hold him close like this. 

The hotel Gabriel had chosen wasn't five star, but it was still pretty upper class. Fancy, but without standing out from the crowed. They held hands the entire time, Hanzo keeping close as if he were afraid to be separated. 

Unlocking the door to their room couldn't have come sooner. The moment it was open, and they were inside it was locked behind them. Anyone else might assume they rushed into a tangle of limbs and bedsheets as soon as they were alone, but things were much calmer than that.

Gabriel removed his jacket, dropping it over the arm of a single lounge chair, before reaching back out for the archer's hand, smiling softly at him. 

Hanzo regarded him a moment, before taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze, as if to reassure him. The Shimada didn't need to tell him anything. He'd already guessed his name must have slipped and spilled the beans. His own fault for not telling Hanzo the truth earlier on.

“I know you're the Reaper.”

Gabriel froze, staring at Hanzo, a look of confusion twisting his features. 

“... How?”

“Jack told me.”

That caused the older man to growl lowly, the mention of the soldier stirring his anger. 

“But I don't care.” The wraith felt the squeeze of fingers around his hand once again, and calmed. “This obviously wasn't going to work with secrets. Learning the truth now, gave me the chance to think. And I'd like to see if this would work without the secrets...”

There was nothing but silence, Gabriel stewing, trying to process the information, figure out how to handle it. In the end, he squeezed Hanzo's hand in return and chuckled. 

“Damn... there goes my dramatic reveal.” 

Hanzo chuckled, pulling him closer and taking his turn to initiate the kiss, gentle and sweet. 

“I need to discuss some things with you... but in the morning...”

He spoke no more, pulling Gabriel towards the bed. Was now really the time for this? Probably not. But he felt like they both needed the distraction, the release. The acceptance, the quiet nature of it, it should have put the mercenary on edge. But the way Hanzo was looking at him, the smile on his lips.... 

He should be angry. Scared. Panicking. Not inviting the monster to lay with him. Not looking at him like he was lovestruck. People didn't fall in love so fast... but damn it felt like it might just be possible, made him hope they could overcome all the trials that would be thrown at them. 

The thought of the dragons and the pain, it was gone. He didn't care for that right now. He just needed Hanzo, the wielder of light himself to stay right there with him. 

It was slow and gentle, clothes being removed gradually as they touched one another, in places that shouldn't have been as intimate as they felt, as if all were laid bare. 

Hanzo pressed his lips to Gabriel's collar bone, the man sighing and closing his eyes. They'd had sex before, obviously. But this... these gentle indulgences were new. The archer continued to kiss across his dark skin, tasting him and committing it to memory. 

When he had had enough, he began to remove his own coat, when something caught Gabriel's eye...

“Bruises-”

“Shh. Tommorrow.” Hanzo smiled softly, removing his finger from the other's lips so he could finish undressing, clothes crumpling at their feet. The archer sat down, pulling himself further back onto the bed, Gabriel perched on his knees before him, taking his time, treading lightly lest he frighten the dragon away. 

“Relax... enjoy this.” He was graced with one more smile, before Hanzo kissed at his abdomen and further down until he was kissing at the base of Gabriel's cock, trailing to the tip where he took him in his mouth, running his tongue over the head, pressing against the slit. 

The wraith shivered, moaning lowly in his throat, and he did relax, tendrils of smoke forming around them. Hanzo paid them no mind, continuing with his task, bobbing his head back and forth as he took more of Gabriel in. He couldn't take it all... not now. Another time perhaps, but for now, he continued massaging the base with his hand, before pulling off of his cock with a light pop and kissing his hip, once, twice, three times before looking up at him, paying the tendrils more attention now. He reached out the tips of his fingers touching one tendril, before it coiled away and disappeared like real smoke, curling and forming patterns into oblivion. 

“Beautiful...” He muttered, still staring after it, and then it truly clicked with Gabriel.

He knows that I'm Reaper. He knows that I could kill him. Drag him away to Talon, and yet...

He doesn't care.

The Reaper pushed the shorter man back, laying over him so as to kiss him, still gentle, but now with fervour.

It didn't take long to prepare Hanzo, his body willing, waiting for Gabriel to claim him. And when he did their pants and moans filled the air, their bodies moving together so perfectly. Gabriel kept his head down, forehead pressed to Hanzo's shoulder. The worst thing he could have done was pull away... but that was exactly what he did. 

And in that moment their eyes met, staying focused on one another and they both knew, as tears formed in Hanzo's eyes and trailed down his cheeks, and Gabriel leant down and pulled him into a final kiss, that they were in deep. It was too soon for I love you's, but words didn't mean anything right now.

Later, curled up under the blanket together, facing one another, tiny coils of smoke occasionally curling up from Gabriel's hair, the archer reached for the other's hand, slotting their fingers together as he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. 

There was an ache in Gabriel's chest, worse than any pain, and better than any pleasure. 

Too soon. Too fast. Too perfect...


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel stared at the ceiling, one hand resting behind his head, the other idly tracing patterns across his own stomach. Speaking of, it was full of shivers and butterflies, having roused that morning to find Hanzo dressing into his civilian clothing, combing his hair with his fingers into some order.

He'd smiled and drawn the wraith into a kiss, when he'd noticed he was awake, before going to find some hot breakfast and coffee for them. And so he left the older male in a state of distress, feeling a sense of vulnerability he thought lost to him. And yet, these were good feelings, hopeful feelings. 

Honestly there was that part of him that cried out to attack or take his leave. This had to be some kind of trap. Any moment now, Overwatch or some other lackeys would burst into the room and try their damnedest to capture or kill him.

Then again the archer could be thinking the same things about him. About Talon. Perhaps even of some bargain with the Shimada clan to finally trap him. Maybe he wasn't getting coffee. Maybe this was just a quick escape. Maybe-

NO!

No. Over on the table, peaking out from a duffel bag, was the end of Stormbow, something he knew the archer would not forgot so easily. 

As if on cue, there was a noise at the door, a slight fumble before it creaked open and Hanzo stepped in the room, cheeks ruddy red to attest to the cold outside. In his hands, a cup tray with two cups of coffee, steam escaping through the lids, and a paper bag, with little oil stains. He smelled sugar, and cinnamon... doughnuts? Fresh ones if he was right. 

The bed dipped as Hanzo sat down, a smile on his lips as he offered a cup to Gabriel, setting the bag between them. The coffee was beautiful and the doughnuts fresh as predicted, though they seemed to make a fool of Gabriel when Hanzo started to laugh before leaning in and kissing sugar away from his beard. 

The reaper huffed, before pulling Hanzo into a proper kiss, tender and warm. More laughter, lighting up the other man's eyes as his fingers found purchase on his chest. 

“How sweet~” He murmured, earning another grumble as Gabe lay back down, defeated by sugary kisses and smiles. Hanzo reappeared in his view shortly after as he lay over him, trapping him with his own weight, folding his arms over his chest and resting his chin upon his clasped hands, smiling softly as he watched the other's face. What a sap. 

Not that Gabriel could complain, for he wasn't much better, and neither could he hold the grumpy farce, cracking a smile as he wrapped his arms around the other loosely, content wisps of smoke curling in the air. 

“Is this... ability? Something you've always been able to do?” 

Hanzo's voice broke the silence, curiosity in his words and wonder in his eyes as they watched the smoke. Gabriel remained silent for a time, expecting the other to speak again, to prod at him for answers. And when he remained content without an answer, the wraith sighed, feeling more obligated to provide him with some sort of truth. 

“... Haven't always been a monster, nope. Happened when I woke up... after Switzerland. Don't know much about how. A little girl with a god complex thought she was being my righteous saviour...”

“Doctor Ziegler?” Hanzo asked, a crease forming in his brow. 

Gabriel's expression hardened a moment, before he sighed and nodded. 

“Same woman who chop shopped your brother.”

“He seems to be at peace with it. Grateful even.”

“Lucky him... He was all hate and pain when I met him...” Neither spoke, both thinking back to the younger Shimada, to how he ended up in that position... to the reasons why... “... I'm still in that phase. Don't think I'll ever leave it.” He finished, eyes wondering to the ceiling. Angela would never have his gratitude, and he would never know peace. 

“... Atleast... I could meet you...” Hanzo murmured, pulling himself up to look at Gabriel a bit better, almost asking permission before kissing his forehead. It was cool, like a balm on his soul. A silent apology for asking, and a thankyou for the answer.

Gabriel cupped his cheek, guiding him so that he could look the dragon in the eyes, silently questioning. What the hell were they doing, staring at eachother as if they were soulmates, and not just hoping to build on sand and defeat the storm.

Hanzo kissed him, soft and hopeful, reassuring even. Gabriel so badly wanted to invest the rest of his days building something for this man. If only they were different people leading different lives. If they were only dragging one another along for the ride, then he would do his best to make the journey a good one. 

The kiss never remained innocent, quickly growing and changing into something needy and wanting. Easy to succumb, impossible to resist, and the other arched into his touch oh so sweetly, cheeks red, and not from the cold. 

From everything he had known of the elder Shimada prior to meeting him, from reports, tales from Genji, angry and remorseful, he would never have guessed he would be so warm and receptive, so pliable to Gabriel's wanderings. 

However, he did pull back, despite his body's reactions, laughing softly, teeth dragging across his bottom lip as he watched the older man. There was a moment of confliction in his eyes, but his hand found Gabriel's, squeezing softly. “What's the matter?” The wraith asked, thumb rubbing circles on the back of the tattooed hand, eyes focused on the archer, studying him, wanting to push back all their worries, bury them even so he could stay here with him for as long as they wished. 

“I have a meeting to keep. With the soldier.” A crease appeared in Gabriel's brow, not quite a frown, but enough to make his worry known. “I'm not going back to overwatch. But he doesn't know that. And I would like to ask him to pass a message along to Genji for me.” 

“You worried he might try to force you back?” Hanzo was strong, Gabriel knew this. But Jack was still a genetically enhanced soldier. One of which few could claim to have overpowered. He didn't like the images his mind conjured of a fight not falling in the archer's favor, and he shook them away with a sight. “Where are you guys supposed to meet?” He asked, eyes drawing back to the face that looked at him with a trust foolishly given. Perhaps... He didn't know yet. 

“At a block of warehouses, still abandoned on the outskirts of the city from the uprising. Only inhabited by vagrants, few enough we will not be seen.”

And that worried Gabriel. No witnesses. Assassin's preferred the shadows, yes, but crowds could sometimes provide the safest ones. “... Mind if I tag along?” He asked, tone low, and a look almost like vague relief passed over the other's features. He could handle himself. They both knew it. Yet still the archer was worried. He had told Gabriel he'd been out for some time. Perhaps he was worried that in that time, there was something done to disable him. Maybe take out his legs? Even then wouldn't he be worried about a tracker? Would he have come? Or maybe it was pointless to worry about keeping track of him since Gabriel could disappear in the blink of an eye. But the archer would take a bit more effort. 

If this was a ploy to capture the Reaper, then he would simply drift away. But if this was some move to take the archer, perhaps use him against the Talon agent, then he would be out for blood. Jack hadn't been able to beat him yet, and never would. If Hanzo had his back, they would be unstoppable. And what a team they would make... 

“When do you have to meet him?” Gabriel asked, his skin prickling at the anticipation of a fight with his worst enemy, the Reaper thirsting for the blood of the soldier that hunted him.

Hanzo smiled, glancing at the clock on the wall, before pulling himself up to perch in Gabriel's lap, giving himself better height, as he cupped his cheeks, tracing the scar over his lower lip with his thumb. “We have time.”

///

It felt wrong, watching the archer through the eyes of his mask. It wasn't just Gabriel, or just the Reaper now. It was Gabriel watching through the armour that was the Reaper. One had orders to follow, and the other mulled over the past hour, over the tender kisses and the way the archer's mouth had made a perfect 'o' as Gabriel reached the right places. Of the way their eyes locked and the other never let go, his grip strong from years of wielding his mighty bow. The Reaper cursed Gabriel for being so sentimental. All it would do for him was bring him pain as it had before. But after his umpteenth lap of the warehouse, the archer paused to stretch, smiling at the other, a light in his eyes, and Gabriel's heart twisted so sweetly, so painfully. Hanzo couldn't see him smile back, but he must have known by the soft chuckle he gave afterwards, returning to his pacing.

Trust Jack to be late. Gabriel couldn't wait for this to be over so he could once more don his civilian clothing, and take Hanzo out on a date. Movie, a dinner, sitting on the roof tops watching the stars, and talking about what would happen after this, where Hanzo would go. He would organise another phone for him ofcourse, needing to remain in contact.

A sound like an empty can of paint or something clattering against the floor echoed from the east end of the warehouse, both men tensing up as they eyed the general direction. Hanzo frowned, looking like he was prepared to lunged into whatever foe faced him with a vengeance. Then there was a faint click, from the other direction, almost inaudible to those not used to listening for the slightest change. The click was followed by the sound of a faint thunk, a collision, a sharp object seeking home and imbedding itself. 

Both men stared at the needle like object protruding from the Reaper's chest. Hanzo regarded him a mere moment before cocking an arrow in his bow as Gabriel removed the sleep dart from his chest, feeling the faint twinge of the needle being removed from the flesh within. He crushed it in his gauntlet and tossed the broken glass and metal aside, a growl rumbling in his throat. They thought the chemicals would work on him after so many failed attempts? What were they thinking? Morons. 

“I see a sniper.” Hanzo spoke lowly, raising his bow and pulling on the string, ready to strike. 

“Ana.” Gabriel grumbled, stepping forwards. Except the step turned into a stumble, and his leg gave way, crumbling into smoke an ash as he fell forwards. It reformed almost instantly, and the pain... God the pain was so intense, he screamed, the mask filtering into an inhuman screech. He clenched his teeth and tried to push himself up, but the arm he used did the same, sending him crashing back down. There was blood in his throat, forcing itself through his teeth, dripping through his mask. 

Hanzo called his name, panicked, distracted. They didn't hear the second click, but Gabriel saw the needle clatter to the ground, the bow and a collection of arrows too as the archer stumbled, falling back, his head hitting the cement with an audible thump, echoing in the empty building. Gabriel protested vocally, but not in words, attempting to pull himself to the archer, close enough to see he was still breathing, but well into the land of dreams, eyes closed. There was a hint of blood at his ear. He had hurt himself with the fall. But he was alive, and that was something. 

A boot entered Gabriel's vision, and through the mask he glared upward at the soldier, cursing him for the cowards attack, demanding to know what he did to him. His answer was a sharp pain, another needle, a different one, the same as Hanzo's, and the pain shimmered on the horizon as he was pulled into a lucid nightmare of nothingness, no matter how hard he fought it, scrabbling in the dirt, trying to call on his shotguns to fight, to protect the archer... his archer. He passed out with his head on Hanzo's chest, arm slung over him at some half attempt at being a human shield like that would be of any use.

The soldier sighed at the pitiful image, a mixture of feelings fighting to rise, but all remaining buried under rubble. “Job done.” He muttered into his comm. His companion offering only a single hum of affirmation. They would meet at the ship. 

///

The room was dark, so much so that it could have been the void itself for all Hanzo cared, bound to the floor so he could neither escape nor end his life. He wore only briefs, his legs bandaged, though a little red was beginning to show at the knees, where the rest of his legs were supposed to be. His shoulder also bleeding from the fresh brand, a traitor's mark, though no bandage nor care was applied to it. He had seen the plans, heard the doctors and clan leaders talking over him on the operating table for the first stages of their plan. Take parts of him out, and replace them with machine. Make him an obedient slave of the clan. He deserved nothing more and nothing less. With Genji gone, and himself denounced, the rule of the clan would fall to their estranged uncle. Atleast Sojiro had not lived to see his sons destroy his empire... to see Hanzo destroy his brother and himself. 

And then, voices, ones he thought he would not be permitted to hear again, like the wind before a storm whispering in his ear, telling him to move, telling him to live, to fight. His dragons, ignoring the brand, ignoring his hateful crime, cooing comforts and encouragement, begging him to take flight. He did not heed their cries, merely sat like a lifeless marionette puppet whose strings had been cut.

And then another voice, a third, warm and rich with sunlight called his name, and he turned his head up to peer into the darkness. He knew that voice, but could not quite place it. It grew louder, calling his name again and again, reaching through the darkness with promise of a safe place where no one would control him again, and he could be alone with the light of the sun.

Through the darkness, something pale like bone appeared, eyes glowing violet peering down at him like the villain of a classic horror film. But he felt no malice from those eyes. No threat to his person. A hand, much more like a paw with great obsidian claws reached out to him, offered to him with all the gentleness of a concerned lover. And his own hands became unbound, as if this creature willed it. Hanzo stared at the creature, at it's hand, contemplating the offer, this freedom. It was not his right to claim it, he did not deserve it, but the creature, seeing his sins and discrepancies still offered the hand with patience, merely watching. He reached up, his own hand dwarfed in comparison, and as soon as his palm lay in the paw of the beast, a warmth bloomed in his chest, like the birth of the universe, but soft and comforting like a warm blanket laid over him and Genji by their grandmother when they were boys. It was like finding home.

///

Hanzo frowned as golden light danced across his face, his eyelids blinking open as he slowly came to. He felt like absolute shit, and when he when to run his fingers through his hair, found a bandage, and much less hair than he remembered. Not shaved, but haphazardly cut as short as possible. He frowned, the motion prompting a migraine at his brow, as he lifted the bandage ever so slightly to feel within. A patch of actual shaved hair, and stitches. The felt small and neat, done by someone with experience or a perfectionist. 

He remembered little, but gave a rough guess as to how he had sustained the injury. Slept with a dart and he had hit his head. He remembered frantically brushing away at the needle to no avail, the chemicals entering his system on impact. He remembered being engulfed by shadow, mentally and physically, but that was the entirety of it. He was not surprised to find himself cuffed to the wall with a lengthy chain. Nor was he surprised to find his bow missing. He was however surprised, and relieved to find his legs remained attached and intact. 

Taking little time for observing his current surroundings, he brought his legs up and reached under the left knee cap, fiddling with something, before pulling out a hair pin. As he began to pick the lock on the cuffs, he then paid a little more attention to the surroundings. Sandstone walls, reddish brown stones carved and painted decoratively, hieroglyphs lit up by light that came through a sky light, nothing seeming to cover it. Sand all over the floor, in cracks, even on the cot he lay upon, he needed little detective work to determine his location. Once outside, he could of course confirm it and find which way would be best to disappear.

Or perhaps he should find his bow first, finding it not at his side. If the soldier had left it behind, then the archer would have more than one reason to choke the life from him. With his bare hands if his bow string was unavailable. 

Ignoring the throbbing in the back of his head, he swung his feet over the edge of the cot, hauling himself out, steadying himself a moment against the corner of the wall at the end of it before moving forward. No time to waste. 

At the end of the room was a makeshift door of tarp, rustling lightly in a breeze that felt like heaven once Hanzo stepped outside, not quite realising until now how hot it was, how much sweat covered his brow. But the brief moment of relief was lost when his ears caught a sound, a cry, a groan of pain, a sob, faint but close, and his heart seized at the familiarity of the voice. The building across from him, separated by a well and smatterings of vegetation. 

And then the murmurs of a conversation in the building that was closer, standing at the beginnings of the well. He recognised one voice, the other belonging to a woman. A local if he was placing the accent right. He hadn't been restrained. It seemed logical to make himself known, to ask for answers, or to at least listen in and get some information. But all that was logic left him when another strained cry permeated the air, pressing needles into his chest and drawing his attention to the building that mirrored his. Logic be damned.

He padded over, finding another makeshift door and pushing through with no thought to even survey his surroundings. He needed to find the source, to see what he had caused. It was his fault. This was because he asked, or at least insisted upon the company. 

In the centre of the room was another cot, a basic medical set up against the wall connected to the inhabitant with tubes and needles. Gabriel was restrained to the cot itself with straps and belts that strained against him as he writhed. His clothes were drenched with sweat, the dark pants and shirt almost black. On his visible skin the sweat was a watery red, though dirt or blood he could not entirely say.

His dark curls stuck to his face, bound by the damp skin and the blood that gathered around his ears, his nose, mouth and even ran from his tear ducts, evacuating his body at every possible place. Another sob resulting in another wave of blood with tears, and Hanzo pulled his hand from his mouth, falling to his knees and starting to unbind the other, tossing aside the belts, ropes, whatever haphazard bindings had been used before he cupped the other's face, calling his name, his voice betraying him and vocalising his guilt and horror. His heart shouldn't have been able to tie itself into any more knots but still it tried and he felt tears prick at his own eyes. He did this. 

He always did this to the people he... They always ended up in pools of their own blood, in agony, because of him. 

“H-Han..” Gabriel's voice shook, trying to stay composed enough to form the words through whatever kinds of hellish pain he was enduring, a shaky hand reaching out to touch Hanzo's cheek, steadying itself as it came to rest, brow worrying into a crease as brown eyes attempted to focus. “What... What have they done to you...?” He asked, voice a whisper full of concern and Hanzo felt sick that he should be worried over so earnestly.

“Don't worry about me. I'm going to get you out of here, ok. We're leaving. We'll... We'll go somewhere they won't find you.” His words were more to convince himself, as if there was somewhere on all the earth that could be hidden any more. No place was untouched any more.

Not eager to be found out should the soldier come looking, Hanzo helped the other into an upright position, removing the needles in his arm carefully, but as quickly as possible. Gabriel did what he could to help, but it was easy to see how hard it became for him to even sit up on his own, his body trying to curl in on itself, his voice hiccuping into pained sobs, one hand clinging so tightly to Hanzo's shoulder, he thought he felt the skin split in crescent marks, even through the fabric. But if it helped him through the agony, he didn't mind at all. 

On his feet, his weight rested on Hanzo much more and he he stumbled too often on nothing. The archer's fingers itched for his bow, but it was an itch he could for once forgo, more eager to get the other man somewhere safe.

Before the door however, Gabriel insisted, breathing heavily as he gestured to a small black bag on a bench. Easy to look over, though the older male assured the assassin it was important. Not inclined to argue, here and now, Hanzo fetched the bag, slinging it over his shoulder before continuing on.

“There's... a car. At the foot of the cliff.” Gabriel wheezed, pressing his forehead to Hanzo's shoulder, doing his utmost to help him and put one foot before the other. “Take the stairs.” 

Hanzo nodded, making for the stairs before freezing in his tracks, a red light catching both their attentions. The soldier. His companion not far behind. Obviously shocked to see them, but not surprised. 

“Shimada! What do you think you're doing!?” The soldier called, all that was between them the well and the stairs, and the only safe haven offered to Hanzo the cliff at his back. A step in either direction felt like a surrender he was unwilling to give. As if to remind him, the wind picked up, running through the scruff that was all that remained of his hair. Nothing but wind and sand and a fall at their back. Bullets and enemies to their front. He took a step back. 

“I could ask you the same.” Hanzo's head ached the loader he spoke, though he fought the urge to wince or press his fingers to his brow to ease through it.

“Just.... Take him back, and we can talk. We'll tell you everything. Just... Just don't be stupid.” The soldier raised his hands, a gesture of peace, pleading that this not come to blood shed. As if on cue, blood seeped through the fabric of Hanzo's hakama, wetting the skin beneath, and he knew too much blood had been let already for any sort of compromise.

“Stupid was trusting you in the first place!!” He should never have kept the promise and tried to meet the other. Gabriel was the one suffering for it. Regardless of who or what he was, he didn't deserve this pain. No one did. None but Hanzo. Only Hanzo should suffer, to protect those he hurt. To make amends and earn their trust for once instead of being so greedy and spoiled, consuming everything the other had to give and never offering anything in return. He turned his head from the soldier, cupping Gabriel's cheek so he could look him in the eye, though he ached as he saw how the other struggled to. “Trust me... Please trust me. I'm going to get you out of here.” He whispered, and Gabriel's eyes slid closed as he nodded, continuing to hold onto the archer.

He pulled Gabriel closer, wrapping both his arms around him and holding him firmly, the other's face resting against the crook of his neck as he took a few balanced steps back, feeling for the edge with the heel of his prosthetics. The soldier stepped forward, hurried, panicked, reaching out. 

But he was too far, much too far to grab hold of a hand, or shirt or anything as the Shimada heir pushed back, launching the two men back and over the edge of the cliff. No screams or shouts, but the roar of dragons met the soldier's ears, and instead of looking over the edge to see what became of the archer and the wraith, both the soldier and his companion hurried down the many stairs, into the cavern below, as fast as they could. By the time they reached the base, they heard an engine chug into life, protesting as the accelerator was beaten, and the cavern filled with sand and dust. 

Jack activated his visor, barely in time to see the jeep tear out into the open and take off. He muttered a curse, but was answered only with a chuckle. He turned to see another mask, lit with blue, the Shrike resting against a wall, worn out from the run down. Climbing the stairs back up would be hell. 

“They're too alike. Hot blooded, not eager to listen.”

“This isn't a joke, Ana.” He growled, and she cocked her head at him. He knew he was getting a severe look through the mask.

“I know that more than anyone. More than you some days, Jack.”

Jack huffed, glaring through his mask to the cave entrance, before sighing, shoulder's sagging as he turned for the stairs. 

“I'll go and get things ready.”

///

Genji chewed the inside of his cheek, an old habit he would never be rid of, as he watched the news. His brother had disappeared days ago, but he'd expected him back by now, or to at least hear a farewell message through Jack. But a week had passed, and nothing. Not until now. They sat in the conference room, watching news reports from Egypt. There was a shaky video from a camera phone, attempting to focus on the distant ruins of Anubis. There was a flash of blue, like a lightning bolt from the earth itself, leaving a scorch mark that could be seen from Cairo. The video ended with the local man saying something about old gods returning, cutting to pictures of a crater at the base of the cliff, sand turned to glass like a wave frozen in time. 

He tuned out the rest, fairly certain that it could have been omnic related, or a talon stunt, much like what Winston was briefing them for. Their next mission, to investigate. But there was a feeling of unease settling in his gut that even the fabricated parts could not ease. 

Winston was in the middle of something about it being a light mission, but involving caution and whatnot, when the videos and pictures vanished and a world map pulled up over the middle of the table, a blip flashing over Egypt. Athena spoke into the room like she was sitting right there with them, announcing an emergency ping from the Agent Soldier 76. 

Winston frowned, muttering something about that being awfully convenient in lines with the incident, before permitting the call. For a time, nothing, everyone waiting to hear what was going one, when a familiar voice filled the room, setting old agents into old memories, Mccree sitting straighter, more alert, Lena covering her mouth. New agents frowned, looking around the room, not understanding, except for Zenyatta, who merely maintained his composed stance, peering towards his student.

“This is... Gabriel Reyes....” The voice over the comm wheezed, followed by the sound of a clearing throat and something like a groan of pain. “I'm... I'm with Hanzo Shimada. We were in a crash. We need medical assistance asap. Hanzo isn't waking up. He's got a previous...” A break the muffled sounds of something like a cry, another groan following in it's wake, and silence for a moment, before the voice returned. “He has a previous head injury... I think it's a concussion. Just... get here fast.” 

That was all that was said, no more sound coming through, though the comm continued pinging it's coordinates on the map. In the silence, many of the older agents remained stunned. The newer ones however, were not. 

“Well? What are we waiting for?!” Lucio cried, pushing back from the table. “Friends are in trouble and they need our help. Let's go already.” And without waiting for permission or anyone to agree, he left the room. Zenyatta gave only a mechanical chortle as he looked at Genji knowingly before leaving, Hana not far behind him, saying something along the lines of using her mech to clear any wreckage in the way.

And then Jesse stood, everyone remaining looking to him. He simply gathered his hat up off the table and set it upon his head, looking to Genji. 

“We'll get our answers later. For now, they need our help, and I aim to give it.”

In the end, only the required agents left. Winston assured Hana her mech was not required as he was strong enough to handle a broken car. Genji and Jesse were also left behind, sparking an argument that they ended up agreeing to settle it later due to the urgency of the situation. All medics left however, Lucio and Zenyatta boarding together, talking animatedly about what situations their practices would best suit, and what to do should it truly be worse than they could handle together. Lena went along to fly the ship ofcourse, the only one yet qualified to do so, and lastly, Torbjorn, should their target need any combative assistance if they were pursued. He would be able to help dismantle anything in their way if it required it, and set up a defensive perimeter so the medics could do their work in safety. With everything ready, but not everyone happy, the team was off, bound for a signal in the middle of no where, to an injured agent and a dead one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Just been going through alot. Hopefully this is alright for now. I still want to finish this story.


	6. AUTHOR COMMENTS ON CHAPTER MIXUP

Hey everyone! Just apologizing for that last chapter being a mixup, basically the same chapter start, but two completely different paths taken. I read through them both and decided to go with the latest update instead of the older one which many people have already read. The story has changed for me but I hope you can all bare with me a little longer as I try not to do this again. 

Happy new year! :D   
I hope to update with an actual chapter soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know I just wanna write Reapzo, but some part of my brain thinks I can keep up with this terribly inconsistent plot.

Hanzo was surrounded by nothingness, floating as if he had swum deep enough in the ocean that the pressure was deafeningly quiet. But in this instance he could breath, slow, steady breaths as he stared into the void. Occasionally through the darkness, there would be a rumble of thunder, a brief crackle of lightning as a colossal scaly hide breached the shadow before vanishing once more. It was a reassurance to know that wherever he happened to be, the dragons were watching over him. Or was it dragon? Something felt off, as if there was a void within the void, an absence that was leaving too many gaps in the perimeter. 

The more he became aware of this emptiness, the more he began to worry. More sounds began to stream through the shadows, muffled enough that he could make no sense of them. One sound however continued to grow, in volume and speed, a constant beep, becoming less and less muffled and more like constant knives to his mind. 

He opened his eyes and light bled in, far too bright. He cringed and groaned, and heard small assortment of voices. Some speaking his name, others fussing over other things. The loud beeps ceased, or at least dulled, and were replaced by gentle chimes, like various bells being jostled in the wind, and just below that, a melody he felt he recognised, but could not place. The pain from the knives faded, and he relaxed, sighing in relief as he felt a cool metal palm to his brow. Fingers treading through his butchered hair. An act of comfort his mother had performed when he and Genji were ill. 

At last he braved opening his eyes once more, and the bleary form of brother appeared before him, scarred face twisted with a relieved smile. An unchecked tear fell, taking a crooked path down his cheek. He spoke, but Hanzo could not determine his words, merely heard his voice and closed his eyes as his brother's brow touched his own. He closed his eyes once more, feeling himself drift not into the void, but sleep instead. He heard a gentle conversation of sound, few words coming through except for his own name. But it soothed him, and the lone dragon with him calmed enough to allow him rest. For now at least, he was safe. 

///

Muffled voices again disturbed him, but this time not through the void, but through walls. He frowned as he stirred, and when he opened his eyes, the room came into focus this time, only to find he was alone. The voice he heard were yelling, violent, and beyond the door to his room. There was a crash, perhaps a scream, various other shouts. His heart thundered, his dragon restless, and he deigned to see what all the commotion was about.

But as he sat up, swung his legs over the bed and stood up, his feet did not hit the floor. Rather he fell with a crash, attempting to catch the bedside table to steady himself, but only dragging it with him. A vase of half dead flowers clattered down, shattering before him. All fell silent for a moment, but he cared not for the click of the opening door, intent on seeing why his legs had failed him. 

But when he felt for them, there was nothing below the knee. His fingers came away wet with his own blood, a trail of it following him through the garden as he attempted to drag himself to safety. This was his due, his punishment for the worst of crimes. The metal locks in his knees only the first of many enhancements the clan had planned for him as an indentured servant to put it kindly. 

He heard a scream, his own scream, and then he felt something pull him up off the floor enough to cradle him, hide him from onlookers as he sobbed into a broad chest. One arm kept both of his bound while the other held the back of his head. A familiar voice hummed words he could not make sense of, and with a shuddering breath, he was no longer in the garden, and the blood was not blood, rather water and bruised petals on a linoleum floor. His dragon purred in conjunction with another and he relaxed, the arm around him releasing his own in favour of a proper embrace. He had questions, but they would have to wait, as the heartbeat he listened to became a rumble of thunder, the crashing of waves, and he was lulled into sleep once more. 

///

The third time Hanzo awoke, the world seemed to assemble itself more clearly, and he cleared his throat, catching the attention of both his brother and the omnic monk, who sat either side of him. Genji helped him sit up, adjusting his pillows before fetching a glass of water. Hanzo was more than grateful though took it slow all the same. 

He had so many questions to ask, but as he drank, only one seemed to surface with true clarity. 

“Where is Gabriel?”

Genji, who had been speaking, either to Hanzo or his master he could not tell, paused, looking to his brother with a furrowed brow.

“Don't you want to know what happened? Where you are? How long you've been out?” All important questions, yes, each sparking interest with the older Shimada. 

“... Where is Gabriel?” He repeated, his chest contorting at the thought of the wraith as he had last seen him, writhing in pain and clinging onto him for dear life. “Genji, please. I need-” The door opened, drawing both brothers' attentions to the newcomer. Lucio, with a long case under arm. It looked heavy, yet at all no trouble for the young man to carry. He greeted them cheerfully, approaching the bedside and setting the case beside Hanzo. 

“Hey man. Thought you'd still be out for this. But it's glad to see you awake.” He remarked, smiling towards Hanzo before looking to Genji for... permission? The cyborg sighed briefly before nodding, and the other continued, opening the case with a click of locks. The lid lifted away completely to be set aside, revealing to the room a pair of legs from the knee down. Black, red and white, sporting various nicks and marks from years of combat. 

“What is this?” Hanzo asked, frowning slightly, though feeling a touch dizzy as his eyes drew to the form of his half legs beneath the blanket. 

“That stunt you pulled in Egypt was crazy as hell, and whatever it was, that kind of energy completely fried your old ones. We still have them on hand if you want to see but nothing I did could bring them back on, and to top it off they were warped beyond recognition.” Ok, fair enough. What happened in Egypt was a surprise even to him. He had thought to simple pray the prosthesis could take the weight of another person from such a height. Apparently that and the dragons proved too much for man made limbs. “Genji got in contact with an old friend who is working on something a bit better suited to you, but for now, I've retrofitted Genji's old legs to work as temporary prosthesis for you. It shouldn't take long for you to adjust, and hopefully you'll be running missions with us in no time.”

“Missions? What are you on about?” He looked to Genji, Lucio and even to Zenyatta, pleading for some kind of answers. After everything, he had thought Overwatch would have refused him any sort of assistance. Yet here he was being catered to like a top priority agent. “What is going on? Where is Gabriel?”

“He... is not here. He'll be back before tonight though! I swear brother.” Genji said, resting a hand on the other's shoulder, doing his best to keep his brother calm. “Alot has happened, a lot we never expected... but I need you to be calm about it brother. Let us make sure you are fully healed, before we burden you with everything.”

Hanzo nodded, slowly, attempting to relax, though he still looked as if he could freak out on them at any moment. 

“We can atleast tell him the short version of it all, while I fit his legs. That way it won't be too many surprises at once.” Lucio chimed in, and Zenyatta nodded with an affirmative hum.

“A good idea. Genji?” The monk seemed to smile on his expressionless face, and Genji himself smiled in return, almost grateful or relieved. 

“Yes... Yes, Hanzo. I'm sorry if I have... not helped.” There was a look in his eyes, so warm and familial that the tension in the archer's body faded, and he leant back, nodding towards his brother, waiting. He didn't even think to inquire more on the prosthesis, now too eager to learn what had happened while he slept. Eager to learn anything he could about Gabriel, and how he was.

“Right... so, Gabriel used Jack's communicator to call us in after the crash. Overwatch is fast, but we weren't the first on the scene. Civilians got there before us, and some of them recorded... everything. Not how I imagine Winston wanted to make Overwatch public again, but it couldn't be helped. We've been all over the internet and news ever since. And some people recognised Reyes.” Genji paused, letting Hanzo absorb the first lot of information. But it was Lucio who picked up the speech, having pulled back the blanket enough and start fitting the first leg.

“With everything that happened, we had to spin a story fast. Especially with the bad image Reyes had by the time Overwatch was officially disbanded. We called what you did a rescue op. Said Talon had been keeping him on ice and that you busted him out. It's a little more complicated than that, but it's the best we could do on short notice.” The first leg finished, he moved to the second, Hanzo wincing slightly as the mismatching mechanisms synchronised and he could feel the first limb begin to wake. “Now in some ways this is a bit iffy for some of us. The world is talking about Gabe becoming the new Strike commander. It wants overwatch back. Winston doesn't seem to care he won't be officially in charge, as long as Overwatch gets it's second wind. He's more worried about the guy being committed to the job and not about to take this and turn us into Talon 2.0. I mean, he was... is, the Reaper. Did we just recruit him? Or is this a hostile take over, you know?” 

Hanzo nodded, mouth set in a firm line. He understood completely. It was dangerous territory and he had led them straight into it.

“On the other hand, brother. Reyes' has been able to use the good on his name to fast track Overwatch to legitimacy. We already have funding and political backing. This should have taken a year or more of digging for information and fighting bad guys in alley ways. And if the Reaper really does stay out of commission, then we have one major threat out of the picture. And someone who knows a whole bunch about Talon and what we're up against.” Genji seemed hopeful, thinking of some distant memory perhaps where he had once served under Gabriel and looked forward to doing so again. 

“What makes you think he'll just let Overwatch use him like this? That he won't leave and become Reaper again?” Hanzo asked, a part of him hating that practical thought. He would never. Would he? 

“Because since the topic came up, he said he would do it. Not for ideals or the good old days, but for you. Every day he's done everything possible for you, brother.” Hanzo's cheeks heated up at his brother's words, and he became restless almost immediately. The single dragon in his arm crackled, impatient to be reunited with it's twin. 

“I... see. Overwatch intends to use me to control...” He mulled, feeling a sense of betrayal he had no right to feel. 

“No, Hanzo. I will not allow it. You are no one's tool. Most of us spoke against manipulation. Even Jack.” Hanzo's brow furrowed at his brother's words, his gaze turning sharp.

“What is he doing here? After everything-”

“Jack returned with us from Egypt with Ana Amari. Reyes wants them gone, but for the moment, while he still has control, Winston is letting them stay. It has... been a little more than crazy around here.” Lucio chimed in, finalising the connections on the second leg. “He gave an official report on his take on everything, but insists you give your side too. As for him and Reyes, well... We're just trying to keep them on opposite sides of the planet. Things there are... just a bit overheated. When two super soldiers start trading blows, it's honestly just better for everyone else to evacuate.”

“... It is good to hear, despite that... that Gabriel seems fine. In Egypt... he was... not....” Hanzo frowned, a distress rising within at the memory of the other man crumbling and falling apart. 

“Yeah... it got worse. But after a few days he was... fine. Just fine. He swears he can't smoke around any more, but some of us are still watching to see if he's bluffing. He seems completely confused by it though. Look... just wait 'til he comes back. See for yourself. Just try to relax, get used to these legs for now, yeah?” Lucio smiled at the elder Shimada, tapping his knee lightly. 

“That... sounds agreeable. Yes I believe I can do that...”

///

Genji assisted Hanzo out of bed, helped him walk around the room. And at his older brother's insistence that he could handle it, to the kitchens for tea and something light to eat. 

Hanzo still didn't completely understand what was going on in regards to Gabriel. It seemed like some ridiculous, elaborate lie to keep him calm. Dead commander with marks against him returns and is made new strike commander... or pending strike commander. He was sure there was more too it than that, he had been out for some time it seemed, and really just found he was too tired to care on that right now. If Gabriel was alive and healthy, what more could he really ask for? 

Now, it was night, and he was tired, but still eager to wait up for Gabriel, even though he dozed beside his brother in the hangar. Jesse Mcree sat on the other side of the cyborg, and they talked happily about nonsense that he didn't care to listen to. Or perhaps he was too far gone to pay attention. But when the hangar doors opened with a pressurised hiss, he was fully awake, sitting upright immediately, to his brother's amusement. He didn't care. 

The smaller ship slipped in and landed smoothly, a few moments later shutting down as the doors opened. And there was Gabriel, chatting away with Lena, his pilot it seemed. He was in a suit, simple and worn from a day on the job, jacket draped over his arm as he loosened the tie with his other, looking absolutely drained, mentally worn out from talking with politicians and reporters. 

Lena saw the trio sitting by, grinned broadly and nudged Gabriel's arm. He looked up and when he saw Hanzo, his eyes lit up, a grin lighting up his face as he rushed over. The archer did his best to stand to greet him, wobbling a little on the new legs, but when he was there, Gabriel supported him, cupping his cheeks and kissing him over and over again before wrapping his arms tight around him.   
“Holy shit, you're awake! Are you ok? How are you feeling? You know you almost killed yourself with all that badassery right? You're worse than your brother.” He fussed, endlessly, stopping now and then to brush some of Hanzo's hair aside. He thought he felt a shudder in the older man's chest, but said nothing, just let him fuss, happy enough like this. He felt the missing dragon within the other, humming alongside it's twin, content and happy. “Mi corazón.” He mumbled against Hanzo's forehead, Mcree chuckling to the side, though looking away as if embarrassed to witness the moment. 

“You two gonna be ok? We can bring dinner to your room if you wanna be alone.” Jesse spoke to his old commander, though kept his eyes trained on Genji, not wanting to ruin the moment for them. 

“I... Thankyou Mcree... After today... Yeah, that'd be great.” Gabriel smiled towards the cowboy and nodded. No vendettas or ingrates, just old friends. Family? If Hanzo felt the air correctly. The other three left them alone, and Gabriel pulled apart from Hanzo just enough to look at him squarely. “Come on... We can talk more in my room. Only if you're comfortable doing that of course!” He spoke, seeming to go bashful all of a sudden. 

Hanzo paused before laughing, trying to bite back the laughter, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he sought composure and Gabriel's hand, entwining their fingers. “I am more than comfortable with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Very self indulgent.


End file.
